We Are the Lucky Ones
by sash
Summary: *After Shockwave*When disaster strikes, 5 Enterprise crewmembers return to Earth to start new lives... Reviews make me happy :)
1. Escape from Enterprise

** Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it, so let's not sue  
Spoilers: Shockwave  
Pairings: T'P/Ar **  


* * *

We are the Lucky Ones  
"It was a Monday when my lover told me,   
"Never pay the reaper with love only.   
What could I say to you, except, "I love you"   
and "I'd give my life for yours" "  
~ Bif Naked - We are the Lucky Ones  
******************************************************************************************  
Sitting in the room she was sharing with Hoshi on the Vulcan transport to Earth, T'Pol tried to meditate. It was hard, especially if one considered the events of the last few days. As she lost herself in the candlelight, the visions returned.  
  
_Another shot rocked Enterprise as the Suliban vessel fired on them. On the viewscreen, Silik demanded again "Where is Captain Archer? I won't ask again!"  
Taking a deep breath, T'Pol replied, as she had three times before. "We don't know. He is not on our ship."   
"Not good enough." Silik yelled, and the viewscreen went black. "They're charging weapons!" Reed said urgently, just before two more consecutive shots rocked the ship, causing many consoles to explode.   
"We've lost hull plating, and engines are out!" Mayweather yelled over the noise on the bridge. "We're dead in the water!" The controls exploded in front of him, knocking him to the ground. Hoshi crept forwards to check his pulse. "He's dead." she said, her voice cracking.  
"Ensign Sato!" T'Pol said loudly, "Put me over the ship wide comm!" Hoshi did so as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"This is Sub-Commander T'Pol speaking. Abandon ship. This is not a drill." Turning off the comm she turned to the rest of the bridge crew. "Let's go."  
T'Pol hurried into the shuttle bay, followed closely by Malcolm and Hoshi. There was no-one else there. "Take this one!" Malcolm told T'Pol. " The Captain was allowing me to attempt a cloaking device and I just got it working. It should definitely increase our chances of survival." The three climbed into the shuttlepod.  
"Lieutenant. I want you to get that cloaking device online. Ensign, there was a Vulcan ship coming to pick up myself and Dr. Phlox, I want you to contact it once we are launched. That, I will initiate. Going to full impulse" T'Pol said.   
"Cloaking device online." Malcolm stated.  
"Others made it to the shuttle bay!" Hoshi said, looking out the back of the pod as they took off. Suddenly, the air shimmered as someone transported onto the ship. "Commander Tucker!" Hoshi exclaimed happily, "You made it! And you have Porthos!" (a/n: Sorry, I couldn't let Porthos die!)  
"Yeah." Trip said tiredly as he fell back heavily into a seat.  
"The shuttle is cloaked, how did you find us, Commander?" T'Pol asked.  
"It isn't cloaked to Enterprise." Lieutenant Reed stated simply.  
" I identified a shuttle with a Vulcan biosign and figure that's where you'd all be." Trip said as he and Hoshi watched out the back window of the shuttle.  
The minute of silence that followed was broken by Hoshi breathing "Oh my God!" Everyone turned to look out the window as Enterprise exploded under Suliban fire behind them, engulfing the majority of the shuttlepods that had escaped the ship. The four watched in silent disbelief as the remaining shuttlepods were fired apon and destroyed, until they were the only ones left.  
After about half an hour of dead silence, one which even Porthos didn't disturb, T"pol turned quietly to Hoshi and asked "Could you contact the Vulcan transport if I gave you the coordinates?" Only her voice conveyed the grief which she struggled to mask on her face. Hoshi swallowed hard and then nodded.  
Hours later, once everyone was asleep, T'Pol sat on the bed, thinking. When Porthos whined, she absently picked the beagle up and began to stroke him absently, the grief she had held in while the others were awake coming out. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about the master that Porthos had loved so much, the man that she too had loved...Jonathan Archer.  
  
_T'Pol jerked awake to find Porthos sitting beside her on the bed, whining. Gathering the small dog up into her arms, she buried her face into his fur as the emotions she worked her whole life to suppress overflowed. "I miss him too, Porthos." she whispered into the beagles fur. In her grief, she had failed to notice Hoshi had woken up and had heard the whole thing.   
"Oh God, T'Pol. I had no idea." T'Pol jerked her head up, surprised, before regaining her composure.  
" Of what, Ensign?" she asked, trying to blink back the tears glistening in her eyes.  
"That you loved Jon." The tears overflowed and T'Pol buried her face back into Porthos.  
" I can't deal with all of these emotions. I am not used to it....They are very intense...And some are painful."  
"They aren't so bad. You will get used to them...If you don't suppress them that is."  
" But my primal Vulcan nature..."  
"I'm sure we could work something out. Couldn't you just suppress anger and irritation and those types of emotion?"  
" Perhaps I could...Thankyou Ens...Hoshi." Hoshi smiled.  
"Good." she yawned. "Now perhaps some sleep would be a good idea?"  
" I concur." T'Pol sais, slipping back into her usual self.  
  


* * *

So did you like it so far?? I know it is sorta depressing but it will get better, I promise!!!!  
  



	2. Tempis Fugit (Time Flies)

Disclaimer: See pt 1  
  


* * *

We are the Lucky Ones  
***********************************************************  
...Captain Archer silently surveyed the ruins of the city from the apartment. "I am _so_ sorry Captain! I don't know what happened...I...."  
"Save it Daniels!" Archer growled as he turned to face Daniels. "My ship is going to be blown up if you don't get me back there! But you're telling me there is no way to get back?"  
Daniels swallowed and replied " No Captain, as I told you, all our equipment was destroyed in this timeline."  
Archer turned back to the ruins of Earth. Everyone he knew on Enterprise was gone. The ever-happy Dr. Phlox; enthusiastic Travis; the proper Malcolm Reed; quiet Hoshi, who was just beginning to enjoy space, and who he had come to think of as a daughter; his best friend Trip; T'Pol, who was just learning how to mix with the crew. He hadn't noticed just how close he had grown to her until she was gone; and even little Porthos. That was only a tiny portion of the crew of Enterprise.   
Archer sighed. Out of all 83 crewmembers and one little beagle, he was the only one left. And yet, he could have saved them all. Archer would have gladly given his life for any of his friends aboard Enterprise, let alone the 83 members of the crew.  
"The whole planet is like this?" he asked Daniels  
"As far as I know." was the disappointing response.  
" Well I guess we better go about finding some food and water, huh? Archer pointed out. Suddenly, the air shimmered as Daniels disappeared, transported to another time. "What the hell?!" Archer yelled just before he was transported too.  
**********************************************************************  
Archer looked around. He appeared to be at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Daniels appeared beside him. "Oh thank God, Captain. My people must have discovered what happened to us and transported us out of there!" Daniels exclaimed. "This appears to be your time, Captain, a few days after the destruction of Enterprise. I will leave you here." The air shimmered and he disappeared, leaving Archer alone in the empty hallway. Turning to the door in front of him, which read "Admiral Forrest", Archer knocked.   
"Come in."Archer did so. "Jon?" Admiral Forrest exclaimed, looking surprised. He nodded.  
"Enterprise?" he requested quietly.  
"Destroyed." Archer sat down heavily in a chair. "But Jon, how did you get _here_? What happened?"  
Archer looked up at him. "The Suliban...The Cabal...They came to Enterprise and surrounded us. They had far more firepower than us and said that if I didn't come with them they would destroy Enterprise, so I was going to the shuttlebay to meet them, but when I got off the turbolift, I wasn't on Enterprise anymore. I was in a burnt-out shell of a building and Daniels was there...You remember him, don't you?" Forrest nodded. " Anyway, he said it was future Earth along this timeline, that the Suliban did it because they never got me. Then we were transported here." Admiral Forrest looked somewhat skeptical, but asked:  
"If what Daniels said is true, and what you were transported to _is_ the future along this timeline, then could the Cabal be coming to destroy Earth?"  
Archer nodded. "Yes, they could." Admiral Forrest's eyes widened.  
"We must contact the Vulcan's. They have technology that can rival the Cabal. We can change the timeline!" he stated.  
"Were there any survivors from Enterprise?" Captain Archer asked quietly, expecting the worst.  
The Admiral's eyes softened. "Yes, Jon. There were four others who survived besides yourself. They will be arriving in a 2 days on a Vulcan transport."  
Archer let go of the breath he had been holding. "Four. Who?" he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"Let's see." The Admiral turned to his computer, scrolling through the information on the screen. "Ensign Hoshi Sato, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Commander Charles Tucker the III, and Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan.  
"In the meantime," Admiral Forrest continued, "I must contact the High Command. I suggest you get some rest. I will get someone to bring the spare keys to your apartment to you, and order a cab."  
"Thanks."  



	3. Melded Minds

a/n: sorry it took so long...I was moving. I used part of an old fanfiction I wrote in this one...Anyways.... I hope you enjoy! Pls review!!!!   
Disclaimer: See pg 1!!   


* * *

  
Early the next morning, Malcolm padded into the mess hall that the ship had, finding T'Pol sitting at one of the small tables by the window staring at the stars. As she turned towards him, he noticed the large bags under her eyes. "Bad dreams?" he asked. T'Pol shook her head.   
"Not exactly." She said quietly. "How about you?" Malcolm walked over to the protein resequencer.   
"Tea. Hot." he ordered it abruptly. Then, he sat down across from her with a sigh, frowning.   
"Dreams." he replied slowly.   
"About Enterprise?" she asked.   
"No." he looked away   
"Wouls you like to talk about it?" Malcolm looked up, surprised. Apparently noticing, she began to explain herself.   
"Commander Tucker once told me humans talk about their problems...Forgive me if I was mistaken."   
Malcolm softened. "No you weren't mistaken. It's just...I never have...and you, well..."   
"You thought I wouldn't talk about problems either." He nodded. "A few days ago, I wouldn't have." she continued. "But I have changed." Malcolm nodded again.   
"I understand how events can...change you." he replied. "My past has certainly changed me."_ Could she understand if I explained to her?? _Malcolm thought to himself_ She probably could more than anyone._   
"When I was young," he started. "My father..." he stopped, trying to find words.   
"How?" Malcolm asked.   
"It is called a mind-meld. It is an ancient Vulcan technique used to share thoughts." T'Pol explained.   
"Isn't that what that guy Tolaris used on you, landing you in sick bay?"   
she nodded. "Yes. But the result isn't always like that. He refused to break the link, and the struggle that resulted is what, as you said, 'landed me in sick bay'. It could also help you to resolve your issues as I would have a better understanding after seeing your dreams for myself."   
"Oh." Malcolm said. " I suppose that makes sense. I am willing to give it a go if you are."   
"It requires physical contact so I will place my hands on your face. You must try to relax. We will be able to communicate so tell me if you wish to stop." Malcolm nodded   
"Ok"   
Reaching across the table, T'Pol placed her fingertips on the sides of Malcolm's face.   
" My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." Malcolm breathed deeply, relaxing.   
Suddenly, he could feel T'Pol's mind slip into his. "T'Pol?" he questioned.   
"I am here." she replied. "Now try to remember the dream." Malcolm breathed deeply again, searching his mind for the dream. Then, the land scape changed, and T'Pol found herself alone, watching a scene from Malcolm's past unfold before her. 

_*SLAP*_   
_The force of impact caused a young Malcolm Reed to stagger backwards before the pain registered. A single tear of shame ran down his cheek before the 9-year-old put his emotions in check._   
_"87 just isn't good enough Malcolm!" Malcolm straightened his back and clasped his hands behind him as he listened to his father throw all the wrongs he'd ever committed back in his face. Malcolm knew better than to argue._   
_"Are you even listening to me?!" His father' yelled._   
_Before Malcolm could answer, he received another slap across the face. Catching him off guard, it knocked him to the ground. Hard._   
T'Pol shuddered.   
_"Now get up!" His father yelled. Malcolm winced as he did so. Unfortunately, his father noticed._   
_" Reeds don't show weakness!" The insults started again. "How are you going to get into the navy with an attitude like that!"_   
_"But I don't want to be in the navy." Malcolm seemed to immediately regret the comment._   
_" Don't be insolent!" his dad's anger started up again."You're getting three strokes with the belt for that!Into the woodshed."_   
T'Pol followed as Malcolm walked slowly to the woodshed and faced the wall as his dad removed his big, black belt.   
_* CrAcK*_   
_The impact of the blow sent Malcolm flying into the wall._

_*CrAcK*_   
_He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the few tears that leaked slowly down his face._

_*CrAcK* _The young Malcolm looked up at T'Pol, his young eyes full of pain as tears trickled down his face. She breathed sharply, slipping back into herself as the connection broke. 

"I am sorry." she said breathlessly, as she found herself facing Malcolm at the table.   
"It's ok," he said. "That was most of it anyways."   
She nodded. Taking a large drink of the green tea that sat in front of her, she grimaced as she found it cold.   
"Did your father do...that... often?" she asked quietly. Malcolm nodded slowly, looking up at the ceiling to try and stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.   
"I am so sorry." T'Pol said.   
"It isn't your fault." Malcolm replied, as he got control of his emotions.   
"I know. But I am still sorry."   
"Isn't that an emotion?" he questioned, trying to change the subject.   
She nodded. "Yes."   
"But..." he started.   
"I have been having trouble concentrating on purging my emotions."   
"Oh."   
She stood up. "I must go. Ens...Hoshi has asked me to teach her how to deal with her dreams. If you would care to join us, I could teach you too."   
"Thankyou." Malcolm responded. "That would be very kind."   
He stood to follow her.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Down to Earth

Sorry its been so long but i went away.... 

* * *

  
Trip, Malcolm, T'Pol, and Hoshi stood together after the transport landed, waiting for the doors to open. T'Pol leaned over and clipped Porthos' lead onto his collar, before turning to Hoshi and smiling a small but encouraging smile, which was returned. To her left she heard Lieutenant Reed take a sharp breath as the door opened and sunlight poured into the transport. Trip was the first to move. "Well, Come on people, let's go home!"   
"I would like to remind you Commander, that Earth is not my home planet." T'Pol commented in her unemotional, logical way. Hoshi sighed. _Old habits die hard_ she thought to herself.  
Trip and T'Pol took the lead as the group made their way down the ramp to the ground, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of Earth after so long in space.  
Suddenly, Porthos barked and started struggling against T'Pol, trying to pull away. Startled, she let go of the leash and Porthos raced down the ramp. "Porthos. Come." she ordered sharply, as Porthos made a beeline for a group of figures waiting near the bottom of the ramp. Hoshi was the first to realise who it was as Porthos sat in one of the mens arms licking his face. "Captain!" she exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the ramp. "You're alive!" Jon grinned and hugged her tightly.  
"Yes, I am." Still grinning, he turned and clapped Trip and Malcolm on the back. Trip, wearing a Dr. Phlox-worthy smile, returned the gesture. Malcolm also wore a small smile.  
Then Jon turned and gave T'Pol big smile and a hug. She stiffened, surprised, but then relaxed a little allowing, herself to be hugged, and finding that she actually rather enjoyed it. "I see you have taken over care of Porthos" he said, still smiling.  
Behind her, Admiral Forrest cleared his throat. T'Pol quickly pulled back "I am sorry to be interrupting the reunion, but we have some important issues to attend to,"  
"I concur." stated Ambassador Soval, glaring at T'Pol and Jon.  
As the group walked, Admiral Forrest briefed them on the situation. "When transported off the ship, Captain Archer claims he ended up in the future with Crewman Daniels." he paused, looking at Archer, who continued. "I was on future Earth. And according to Daniels,the timeline went wrong and this was the future. The Cabal had caused the destruction of our civilization. There was no-one left alive, as a result of the Suliban being unable to get ahold of me." he stopped.  
"Why?" T'Pol questioned. Soval looked skeptical.  
"I don't know." he admitted. "I assume it has something to do with the information I have on them." T'Pol nodded.  
"Enterprise's destruction makes things much more difficult. We lost a lot of our best people on that ship. It was the only ship of it's type." Forrest commented. " We don't have that much protection against the Cabal."  
"Won't the Vulcan's help?" Trip asked, looking pointedly at Soval.  
"We are a peaceful people. We do not like to get involve in the wars of others. The Cabal may target Vulcan also if we help Earth, so it is a difficult decision for our people to make.Our government is trying to come to a decision." Soval replied.  
"But we don't even know if there is GOING to be a war." Hoshi pointed out. "We are basing this all on a timeline gone wrong!"  
"We need to be prepared." was Admiral Forrests reply. "We need to base things on the worst situation."  
Hoshi nodded. "OK."  
"In the meantime," Admiral Forrest said, "We are giving you all some downtime. If you are required, we will recall you, and you will stay under the command of Captain Archer. Dismissed." The five turned and started to leave.  
"Sub-Commander." T'Pol turned to find Soval behind her.  
"Yes."  
"Admiral Forrest thought it best, as you are to stay under the command of Captain Archer, if you were given Starfleet quarters." he handed her a package. "The information regarding your new quarters, and keycard to the door."  
"Thank You." T'Pol replied, hiding her surprise. Then she turned and walked back to the others.  
"How about we get a bite to eat after you guys have had a chance to clean up a little?" Jon asked.  
"Sounds great!" said Trip. Everyone nodded.  
"Ok. I will drop everyone off at your respective apartments, and we can all meet back at my place in an hour and a half?"  
"Sure."  


* * *

Opening the door to her new apartment, T'Pol began to explore it. Once she had been through all the rooms, she returned to the bedroom to see what she could wear that evening. Opening the closet, she was surprised to find a selection of Earth clothes in it. Someone had obviously noticed she didn't have many. Looking through them, she found a long, dark denim skirt that she liked as well as a white tanktop and matching cardigan. Jonathan Archer would like it, she thought, and she wouldn't be cold. Laying it on the bed, she proceded to take a shower.  


* * *

An hour later Jon's doorbell rang. "That must be T'Pol." he said to the three people already sitting at his kitchen table. He opened the door to show T'Pol. _Wow, she looks good in that _ he thought to himself. Then, realizing he was staring, he said quickly. "Hello. Everyone else is here, if you will come into the kitchen." Apparently, she noticed his eyes resting on her outfit, she asked, concerned "Is my choice of clothes strange to you, Captain?"  
"No. T'Pol it's fine. And please, Call me Jon. We aren't on duty." she nodded and proceeded into the kitchen.  
Entering the kitchen, Jon motioned for T'Pol to sit.  
"Would you like a drink?" He asked. She nodded. "Is fruit juice ok?"  
"Yes thankyou."  
"Hey T'Pol, nice outfit." Hoshi said. T'Pol smiled.  
"Thankyou." Jon almost dropped the glass of juice.  
"You smiled!" he exclaimed. She took the juice from him.  
"You smile." she stated matter-of-factly. He dropped into his chair.  
"Yes I do." he said, dumbfounded.  
"So where are we going to eat?" Malcolm questioned.  
"What about that place down in the Bay?" Jon said  
"The Bay Restaurant?" asked Trip, laughing.  
"Thats it."  
"Sure" said Hoshi. T'Pol nodded.  


* * *

" A table for five please." Jon asked the attendant as they entered.   
"Inside or out?" she asked him. He turned to the others.  
"Outside?" he questioned . Receiving nods of confirmation, he turned back to the attendant.  
"Yes Please." They were led to a table overlooking San Francisco Bay. The sun was just beginning to go down.  
"Beautiful view." Hoshi commented.  
"Yes it is." Said Malcolm.  
Looking over the menu, T'Pol questioned "What is a burger?"  
"A vegetarian one would be a patty made of vegetables in a bun."  
"Oh."  
"What's everyone getting? Trip asked.  
"I was just about to ask that question." said the waitress  
When the food arrived, Trip raised his glass and said." I would like to propose a toast. To the brave men and women of the starship Enterprise.May they always be well remembered." Everyone drank.  


* * *

"Anyone feel like going for a walk?" Malcolm asked as he put down the money for his share.  
"Sure." said Hoshi  
"Same here." replied Trip  
"Count me in. How about you T'Pol?" asked Jon  
"That sounds satisfactory."  
Down in a park that sat on the beach they decided to buy gelato from a cart and sat on benches overlooking the water to eat as the sky went dark.  
"I had forgotten what it was like to watch a sunset." Hoshi smiled. "It's so beautiful."   
Trip turned a laugh into a cough as he watched Malcolm sneak an arm behind her shoulders.  
"I had forgotten how cold it gets at night." commented T'Pol. Jon picked up his jacket and draped it across her shoulders.  
"Is that better?" he asked  
"Thankyou, yes." T'Pol responded as she watched Hoshi flash her a knowing smile.   
Back at the restaurant everyone climbed into their cars, T'Pol having been offered a ride by Jon It was a short ride to her apartment. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked.  
"Sure."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Jon asked as they sat on the couch with their tea.  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"What are you thinking about?" he clarified.  
"Enterprise." she responded. " I am...Sorry, that I couldn't save your ship."  
"There was nothing you could have done." She nodded.  
"I know." They lapsed back into silence.  
After about 10 minutes Jon stood up. "Thanks for the tea. I better be going."  
"Goodnight" T'Pol said as she opened the door.  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
